1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication service and terminal and, more particularly, to a method of transmitting and displaying messages in a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication system provides a voice call service, a short messaging service (SMS), and a wireless Internet service. The voice call service is most common and essential. Using the message forwarding service, a short text message may be created and transmitted from one mobile user to another.
Some of the characteristics of the SMS include: maximum 160 characters message length, similar functionality as those of a bi-directional radio calling service, a voice call box service, a short message transmitting and receiving service, a live information service, and an information service on demand. The live information service uses a single directional communication concept. The information service on demand transmits and receives continuous messages. A SMS can be delay transmitted. That is, if a recipient mobile terminal is turned off or outside a viable service area or range, the transmitted messages are queued in a message center and are forwarded later when the receiving mobile terminal is turned on or is within service range.
The SMS service is different from a voice messaging service in the following manners. The voice call box service uses voice input and output mechanisms. The SMS service and the wireless Internet service, however, are provided via the display of the mobile terminal. A black-and-white liquid crystal display (LCD), if any, is typically utilized in a conventional technology associated with a voice messaging service. A color LCD or a color display with organic electroluminescence (EL) can also be utilized.
SMS messages transmitted using a mobile terminal with a black-and-white or color display are displayed on a receiving mobile terminal through the message receiving function based on a defined standard adopted for displaying black and white text messages on the mobile terminals display unit. Unfortunately, the current MSM standard does not provide the capability to take full advantage of the display features provided in a color display unit. That is, a message displayed on a color display using the conventional SMS technology is in a standard color and background format, even though the color display has the display capability to display the message in more than one color and background format.
It is desirable for a user or receiver of a message to be able to customize the SMS options so that the transmitted or received text is displayed in a color or format of choice, as directed by the user. A method for transmitting and displaying messages is needed that enables a user to transmit and receive messages of unique colors and formats.